


Handmade

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chastity, Cock Cages, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dom/sub/sub, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Sub!Dean, blindfold, dom!Cain, sub!cas, switch!dean, the dildo chair from burn after reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain has made something very special and he gets Cas to try it out. Dean wants nothing more than to hear the beautiful noises Cas will be making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

> First ever DeanCasCain fic! I was surprised that there were only 10 other fics in the AO3 archives! So I got an idea and wrote one myself. If you're wondering about the chair in this fic, it's the one from the end of Burn After Reading.

Dean kneels on the padded mat in the dimly lit playroom, arms tied behind his back wrist to elbow with satin cord. He’s tested them and they hold firm. So far that’s all that’s happened. Cas is nowhere in sight and Dean guesses that Cain has other plans for him.

It’s cool in the room, warm enough that his naked state doesn’t make him shiver but cool enough that his nipples are hard pink buds. Excitement coils in his stomach alongside apprehension, he has been given a vague outline of what will happen tonight but Cain insisted he wanted to keep most of it a secret.

On the walls are a variety of objects, ranging from floggers to varying sizes of dildos lined up on the desk below. In front of him is a chair, it’s peculiar looking and he’s never seen it before today, it had a wooden frame and a leather lines bucket seat with a cut out at the front. Dean had looked at it questionably when Cain had guided him into position but he only got a small secretive smile in return.

It’s no more than ten minutes later that Dean can see shadows of feet under the door and it swings open; Cas, blindfolded but hands free, enters slowly. Cain has a hand at the small of Cas’ back guiding him over to the waist high bench to one side on the room.

“Bend over, chest to the bench, legs spread.” Cain instructs. Dean watches as Cas gets into position, just seeing the dark haired man fall into submission and comply with the orders is enough to get Dean just a little stiff – if he could that is. Cain supplied him with a cock cage the night before. It’s made of hard plastic with ridges and small bumps inside that make his dick ache every time he gets aroused.

Cain is whispering something to Cas as he covers his body with his own, reaching round Cas’ front to undo his pants which he pulls to the ground slowly until Cas can kick them off himself. Cas is wearing black lace panties and Dean can see the round globes of Cas’ ass as Cain places a swat to each of them. He pulls the panties down just to his thighs and grabs the lubricant from the self. Slicking up two fingers he soothes down Cas’ spine as a silent gesture to relax and let Cain take over before pressing one finger into Cas. There’s a small, startled gasp as the cold lube hits his warm inside.

Dean’s patient. It’ll be his turn soon unless Cain’s aim is to have him watch the entire evening. He hopes not because he’d really like to get the same treatment Cas is receiving, but it’s up to Cain what happens so Dean squares his shoulders and keeps his gaze ahead, just like he’d been told to do.

There’s two fingers and then three pushing in and then out, twisting and turning and never reaching his prostate. Cas wants to push back, make Cain reach his prostate but that will only earn him a punishment, he’ll be good and stay still as he’s worked him open. When Cain pulls out, wiping his fingers on a cloth, Cas whines but is quickly quietened with a hand to the small of his back – stay still, stay quiet. He learnt that quickly when they first started.

“Stand.” Simple, clear and concise instructions are Cain’s forte. Cas complies, standing straight and facing the bench still. Cain directs him gently towards where Dean is kneeling. Dean’s breath comes a little faster knowing he gets to take part now.

“Dean,” Cain turns his attention to him, kneeling tall means Cas’ cock is right in front of him, slightly bigger than his own and slightly wider too. It’s encased in a plastic cage too, identical to Dean’s own. Cain takes the key from his pocket and there’s a small click as it unlocks and Cain can pull the two pieces apart from each other. Cas sighs at the relief. Cain eyes Dean with a nod and he leans forward taking Cas’ warm length into his mouth, not sucking, just letting it rest on his tongue, lips closed around it half way down until he gets further instructions.

“Don’t get him off.” Cain tells him and Dean begins to mouth at Cas’ cock gently, tonguing around the head but changing what he does whenever Cas seems to be getting too aroused. It’s salty and tangy on his tongue, pre-come leaking from the slit and coating his tongue. He looks to where Cain is mouthing at Cas’ neck, making him shiver, there’s no point looking at Cas as he’s blindfolded, everything he needs to know from him can be heard.

“Such a good boy for me, Castiel. Doing so well for me.” Cain murmurs, his beard scratching lightly against Cas’ neck.

“That’s enough, Dean.” Dean wants nothing more than to press kisses and tiny bites into the skin of Cas’ thighs, to make him squirm and whimper his name but as he goes towards them, Cain pushes Dean back with a hand to his forehead. Dean looks up to Cain, pleading expression obvious. “I said that’s enough,  Dean.” It’s a warning, and Dean should observe it, he sits back, takes a breath.

“Yes, sir.” He concedes. Maybe Cain will let him have his way with Cas later on.

“I want you to stand, Dean. I don’t want your knees getting too sore.” Dean stands up somewhat awkwardly without being able to use his hands and it’s more of a relief than he realises. Cain unties his arms gently, kneading at his shoulders just the way Dean needs. “walk over there, stand next to the chair.” Excitement crawls to the surface as the mysterious chair has been on his mind as to what is it and what it does. There’s always a hidden element to it whatever Cain makes.

Dean remembers the table that Cain made, the one where he had to lie down on his front, head through a hole and dick through another, he’d attached some kind of vacuum pump to his cock and let Cas eat him out. It had been a world of sensation and one of the most memorable scenes they’d had.

Cain joins Dean at the chair, pulling Cas towards the front of it. He dips down and pulls the chair forward so it’s in more of an upright position and locks it in place with a slide bolt.

What Dean sees makes him giddy and he so wishes he didn’t have the chastity device locking him up. A bright pink, thick dildo is poking up at full length.

Dean must have made a noise as Cain stops what he’s doing with the last minute set up to look at Dean.

“Please don’t make me gag you,” He says. Dean quiets instantly. While he doesn’t mind being gagged with the ring gag they have he knows that if he talks or makes noise out of turn Cain will get the cock gag in his mouth which reaches just shy of his gag reflex, he’s not so fond if that one.

Cain produces a plastic syringe full of lube seemingly out of nowhere and turns to Cas.

“I need you to listen to me carefully, Castiel,”

“Yes, sir.” Cas says, his voice is so calm it’s unreal and Dean has no idea how he does it.

“Dean and I are going to lift you up in a moment after I give you some more lubricant. You’re going to need to be relaxed for us. I can take the blindfold off if you wish.”

“Okay, keep it on, please, sir.” Dean expected as much from Cas – willing to try anything and handing so much trust over to Cain and to Dean.

Cain gets Cas to lean into his chest and inserts the tip of the syringe into Cas’ ass. He presses the plunger and Cas’ mouth produces an ‘o’ shape, hands clenching around Cain’s waist.

“Good boy,” He assures. He turn back to look at Dean. “Lift on three, up and onto the chair okay, make sure it goes smooth and slow.”

Dean hears Cas’ breath hitch a little as they both grab and arm and leg. On the count of three they lift him up and onto the chair. They hover him over the large, pink, tapered dildo for a moment before lowering him slowly. Cas yelps as it breaches his entrance before they both feel him relax, deep, purposeful breaths.

Cas slides onto it gently, gasping and keening as he does so. The noises he makes are orgasm inducing by themselves and Dean’s dick twitches and aches dully. It’s frustrating how much he wants to get off in that moment but he has to wait and he knows it will be worth it.

Cas is finally fully seated.

“Give me your colour, Castiel.”

“Green, sir.” Cas breathes. Cain shifts the chair forward the smallest about to be able to unbolt it and Cas hums in delight. Dean would love to see Cas’ eyes, lust blown and probably watering just from the sensations. Cas’ cock is hard and leaking, bouncing against his hip.

Cain busies himself wrapping black satin cord around Cas’ wrists to the side of the chair where there are D loops especially placed.

Tied in and ready to begin, Cain pushes the chair gently. Cas yells out before biting at his lip to shush himself.

“It’s okay, you can make noise.” Cain tells him.

“Sir... please, take...” Cas gasps loudly, throwing his head back. “Go… more… sir….” Cain does just that and pushes the swinging chair higher so the dildo goes in deeper. Cas’ face is flushed pink and it’s a beautiful sight, his unruly black hair is beginning to stick to his forehead with the build up of sweat.

“Doing so well, think you can come from just the dildo?” Cain asks gently. Castiel nods and Cain pushes the swing seats forward so it goes faster, hitting Cas’ prostate more often than not. Cas’ cock is bouncing wildly, spraying pre-come over his bare chest.

“Ah... ah... sir... I – Dean – fuck!”

Dean stands to the side still, dick aching to get hard, he’s so focused on Cas that he flinches a little as Cain wraps his long arms around him from behind. Cain presses at the crease of his thigh and it’s so teasingly close and Cas is making so many beautiful noises.

“Sir, please... fuck – sir...” Dean whispers. It’s rebellious, Cain has told him to keep quiet more than once.

“Oh, Dean,” For a moment, Dean thinks he’ll be getting the gag but he hears a jangle and a click and his dick is freed. Dean whimpers and Cas, despite being blindfolded, looks at him.

Cain begins to stroke Dean’s cock, long and thorough, twisting at the head and collecting the pre-come as lubricant. Dean lolls his head back against Cain’s shoulder, feeling his scruffy beard against his cheek. He presses a kiss to Cain’s jaw. Desperate, wanting anything and everything.

“I’ve got you, Dean.” there's fingers in the cleft of his ass and Dean goes lax, legs barely able to keep him standing. He tries to keep his attention on Cas’ and how his face is relaxed and his toes are curling so close to climax.

Cain presses two fingers into Dean and pumps them in and out before scissoring them. A few moments later they are out and being replaced by Cain’s cock, nudging at his entrance.

“Relax for me, Dean, you’re so close.” Dean complies easily and Cain slips in with one long thrust. Instead of shouting out, Dean nibbles at Cain’s throat earning him a growl from the older man.

Cain quickly gives Cas one last push on the swing and Cas yells out, come spurting onto his chest in thick white streaks.

A hand wraps around Dean’s dick and Cain is pumping and thrusting and holding Dean until he, too, is climaxing. Dean clenches around Cain as he rides through his orgasm and it’s not long before Cain comes hot in Dean’s pliant ass. He pulls out and stops the chair from swinging as Cas is keening from the overstimulation.

Cain removes the blindfold and Cas’ cerulean blue eyes look at them both, glassy and debauched. It’s captivating and Dean knows he’s staring from his own satisfaction but he really doesn’t care.

“Dean, you okay there?” Cain wonders, Dean nods and realises Cain needs a hand to get an exhausted Cas out of the chair.

They all go into their bedroom, they have two queen size beds pushed together and Cain deposits Cas in the centre and he sniffles and sighs. Dean crawls up next to him, wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist as Cain goes to grab supplies to clean them all up.

Hot wash cloths wipe over Dean soothingly and he shuts his eyes, humming in content. He presses kisses to the back of Cas’ neck as Cain wipes between his ass cheeks. He can still feel come in there and knows he’ll need a shower and proper clean out later but right now he needs to sleep. It was an intense scene and Cain finally comes to rest behind Dean. Dean reckons tonight may have topped the time since the handmade table and can’t wait to ask Cain if he can have a go in the chair.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I loved writing it!
> 
> (p.s. let me know if I need to add any tags!)


End file.
